tinybirdgardenfandomcom-20200213-history
Dominic
Dominic is a human in Tiny Bird Garden. The player can find him by going to the inventory and selecting “Talk to Dom”. Dominic is friends with Josie, Loretta, and Zoey. He is Josie’s younger brother. Appearance Dominic is a dark skinned boy with green eyes and light brown hair styled in a pompadour, with a few loose strands on his forehead. He wears a green and orange ombre t-shirt. He also wears a blue beanie that has a white wing-shaped and an angry duck pin placed onto the side. Functions In Tiny Bird Garden, the player can sell items to Dominic for gold feathers by selecting the Item Inventory and “Sell Items”, or talking to Dominic and selecting “Shop”. You can sell the treats and hats that you buy from Zoey. You cannot sell the toys you buy that you can place in the garden. Dialogue Greetings= *“Hey! It's great to see you again! How've you been? It's pretty cool that you decided to stop by.” *“Hey! Look who's here! Great to see you again. How's the day been treating you?” *“Hey, hey! How're you doing today, hm? I hope the days' been kind to you and all that jazz.” *“Heeey, amigo! What's good? Nice to see you out and about. Can I help you with anything?” *“Hey, cool of you to decide to stop by. I'm always up for some small talk. So what's up?” *“Hey, didn't see you there. Josie's all up in my texts again... big sis is always checking up on me.” *“Hey, thanks for stopping by. I was just listening to some of Retta's new jokes. She's such a cinnamon roll.” *“Hey there. Nice to see you! If you have any extra items you don't want, I can recycle those for ya.” *“Hey, what's good, buddy? Life been treating you well? I hope so! So, anything I can help with?” *“Hi, Oh, um... me? I'm just texting someone. That I'm kind of into. It's nothing.” *“How're you doing? It's really nice to see you again. Pretty cool of you to stop by and say hello.” *“Look who it is! Haha, the gang just can't stop talking about you. We're all pretty hyped that you're here.” *“Nice to see ya! What's up? Seen any new Tiny Birds? I hear there's lots of them to keep your eye out for.” *“Nice to see you again! Looking for some small talk? Or can I help you out with something?” *“Oh, hey, didn't see you there. I was trying to sort out Zoey's phone... not sure how she broke it again.” *“Oh, hey, what's good? It's nice to see you. Did you need any help with your inventory? I'd be happy to help.” *“Oh, hey there! I was just playing that game on my phone... the one with the Tiny Birds?” *“Oh, hey there. I was just texting Zoey. She's my bestie and all that. You know. It's complicated.” *“What's good? It's nice to see you again. Is something on your mind?” |-|General= *“All the research Loretta's been doing on Tiny Birds is pretty interesting stuff. Like it's pretty crazy that no two Tiny Birds look alike. What's up with that? And I don't mean like slight variations. I mean each bird is a different color or pattern. Josie seems convinced that they're made of some kind of magical stuff, but I don't know about that. Well, whatever they are, they sure are friendly. I think maybe that's what matters most.” *“Hey, do you have a favorite tiny bird? It's kind of hard for me to pick just one. Retta's still trying to figure out new ways to befriend them, but I like giving them hats. I mean, I don't think I'd say no to a rad new hat either, to be honest with you.” *“Hey, have you been taking care of yourself? Getting plenty of sleep and all that? Not trying to be a nag or anything. That stuff's just important. Just checking up on you, you know?” *“Hey, how've you been? It's pretty nice of you to stop in and say hello. I hope the day's been treating you kindly and that lady luck's been smiling on you too.” *“I appreciate the small talk, you know. You're pretty friendly. Oooh, I guess that's why Loretta thinks you're a pretty good fit for the garden. I mean, if you're all super chill and nice with me, you must be that way with the tiny birds, right?” *“I started messing around with code when I was a kid. It's always been something I enjoy. I usually manage the tech stuff for the science museum we all work at. It's a fun gig. I started working here because Loretta and my brother have a history. A rocky, weird, confusing history that really isn't any of my business.” *“I think Josie's been trying to learn to cook. Her last batch of cookies were... not so great, honestly. But hey, she never gives up. I know she'll keep practicing and she'll get better too. And I'll be there to cheer her on, no matter what. That's what friends are for, after all.” *“I'm a big fan of dinosaur movies. You know. Big, scary dinosaurs doing what dinosaurs do. I mean a lot of them aren't exactly the best storytelling, but I don't watch them for the story. I watch them for the dinosaurs! Stompin' around and bein' cool dinosaurs. You'd think that would translate into a love of shark movies, but nah. Not really feeling it.” *“I'm not normally a big conspiracy theorist, but I heard something about a robot bird. From the future. That's pretty crazy, right? I mean time travel aside, how cool does a robot Tiny Bird sound? I would so want to try to befriend the little bugger. But, ya know. Prolly just a rumor.” *“It's crazy how fashion conscious Tiny Birds are. Sometimes I don't really think they're here for the seed. They're here for the hats.” *“I was just texting Zoey. She's working on a bunch of new hats for the Tiny Birds. She usually runs her design ideas by me before she makes them. Pretty cool, right?” *“Josie takes some really great photos sometimes. Her photo blog is pretty great. You should check it out sometime. Although I kind of noticed she only seems to take photos of Tiny Birds lately. I have no idea how she does it, but she seems to find them everywhere she goes.” *“Lately I've been watching a lot of bad movies. Y'know, the kind that are so bad it's funny. It's been having some unintended consequences though... I'm having a hard time enjoying normal movies now. It's actually becoming a serious problem.” *“Really nice of you to stop by for some small talk, you know. I really appreciate the gesture! So, hey, you been doing okay and all that? I hope you've been taking good care of yourself. Don't be afraid to take some TLC time, okay?” *“Retta gave me a documentary to watch on Tiny Birds. Honestly? I kind of fell asleep. I told her it was a great show but thankfully she didn't ask me questions about the details.” * “Retta's really obsessed with her research on Tiny Birds. I try to tell her to slow down sometimes, but it's never long before she's back at it. I wish I had a singular passion like that. I can never focus on one thing for too long.” *“Retta was just telling me about how tiny birds are supposedly really smart. Like they have a language or something? I don't know. I only hear tweets and stuff. I wonder what kind of stuff they'd say if we could understand them?” *“See these pins in my hat? You might notice that we're all wearing the little wing one. I guess you could call it our uniform? It's kind of the symbol thing for the museum we work for. Loretta wears hers like a lapel pin, like I thiiiiink we're kind of sort of supposed to... Zoey wears hers around her neck. It's really cute on her. And Josie got the ok to get a pair of big wings and wear them like hair clips! I feel like we're pretty lucky that Retta's such a chill boss. That's some cool flexibility. Oh yeah, and my angry duck pin. That was a gift from Zoey. I wear it every day. I like to think it's good luck!” *“So, how's Tiny Bird Gardening been treating you, huh? That kinda makes it sound like the birds sprout out of the ground, doesn't it? I'd run that theory by Loretta, but somehow I don't think she'd buy it.” * “Some of the gifts for the Tiny Birds are really weird. Who picks out some of this stuff? What does a bird do with a dinosaur poster anyway? Sometimes it's best just not to worry about the details I guess.” * “Sometimes, I help Zoey out with making new hats and toys for the Tiny Birds. I guess that's how I ended up in charge of recycling stuff you don't want anymore? Yeah. Let's go with that.” * “Sometimes I'm kind of jealous of the Tiny Birds. They have such a great collection of hats. They're pretty tiny hats though. I wonder how many would fit on my head?” *“Thanks for helping out in the garden. We all appreciate it. Did you know that there is a pretty cute credit scene in the options? You should check it out some time.” *“This might sound kind of weird but I always feel down when I'm stuck in a schedule. I just start feeling like a robot and it's so hard to be creative in that environment. It never seems to fail though, I always feel inspired when it's work or sleep time.” *“What do I do with the hats and gifts after you sell them to me? Well, I recycle them, of course. ... Recycle them into what, exactly? ..... That's a very good question.” *“You know, I think hanging out in the garden is pretty relaxing, and I'm not even a Tiny Bird. Not that I get free food or cool stuff to play with up in here, but you know. Nice atmosphere.” *“Zoey and I were out at one of our favorite places for lunch the other day, and, well... things got weird. Iunno, there was just... some stuff I wanted to get off my chest. But I just kinda couldn't do it. She's my best friend, so I feel kinda bad for worrying her. I mean, I was just going to tell her... ... Eeh, never mind. It doesn't really matter I guess.” *“Zoey's got me into this really great new comic lately. It's about this rad magical girl team. Zoey's always been the comic book buff, not me. I'm not normally that into them. This one's really fun though. Action, adventure, all that good stuff.” *“Hey, let's talk a little more later, okay? Looking forward to it.” **Occurs after the player has talked to Dominic 4 or 5 times, and repeats until the player exits and re-enters the game. |-|Q/A= *“Say, um... has Zoey said anything about me recently?” **Option A: “Nope. Nothing.” ***Answer: “Oh... okay.” **Option B: “Yeah, she mentions you a lot.” ***Answer: “Oh yeah? Haha, all good things I hope. We've been best friends since forever, and she's really special to me. I was just curious if she'd said anything. That's all.” **Option C: “ALL THE TIME. She's INTO you!” ***Answer: (He stays silent, but cycles through expressions of shock, relief, joy, and thought, in that order.) |-|Help= *Q: HEEEEELP!!!!! **A: “Woah, uh. Are you okay? Listen, if it's serious enough to scream I'm probably not qualified to help.” *Q: Codes? **A: “Codes, huh? The codes are a cool way to get some extra stuff and prizes. You just enter a code and if it works, you'll usually get something. I guess you're probably wondering where to find codes, huh? Well, you might be able to find some codes around just from talking to us. Loretta also said that the developers give out codes too, whatever that means. Why don't you try out this code: TINYBIRDGARDEN.” *Q: Sell? **A: “The sell area is nothing too fancy really. It's just a way for you to sell any excess items. You can't sell all items. Toys and seeds can't be sold for example. But you can sell Gifts and Hats. It's no way to get rich, but it's pretty useful if you ever need to get rid of some excess items.” |-|Hide= Codes In Tiny Bird Garden the player can select “Gift Codes” in their item inventory. This allows them to enter promo codes to get feathers. These are the currently known codes. If this is hard to read, we have a table here. *HONEY - Honey Hat *LEFTY - Lefty Hat *TINYBIRDGARDEN - 10 Shiny Feathers *ILOVEBIRDS - 100 Gold Feathers *SMILE - 50 Gold Feathers *CODE - 50 Gold Feathers *HELP - 5 Shiny Feathers *ZOEY - 100 Gold Feathers *JOSIE - 100 Gold Feathers *RETTA - 100 Gold Feathers *SEED - 5 Shiny Feathers Category:Humans